


7 minutes in heaven

by Byun_bun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Best Friends, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys, Catboys & Fratboys, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nomin make-out in a closet, donghyuck is a brat, fluff and kissing, fraternity au, rensung are cute, this is just a really short kissing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: » It was only supposed to be a practice run, a kiss in the closet of heaven, so why were Jeno and Jaemin left questioning everything after there seven minutes was up?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 181





	7 minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Frat house: Nu Chi Tau / NCT  
> Freshman - Dreamies  
> Older frat members - Coordinates ( 127)  
> Foreign frat members that live off-campus - Wayv

“Come on, you have to play!” Donghyuck whines, brown ears pinned back, tail swaying behind him in irritated swipes. Jaemin, Jisung, and Renjun standing beside him with their arms crossed. 

“I can’t just play seven minutes in heaven with a bunch of dudes, Hyuck, let alone my frat brothers,” Jeno whined, head falling back into the stiff couch cushion. Luxury couches weren’t something that existed in the frat house, because luxury meant upkeep, and there was no way that any of the frat boys could be trusted with the upkeep of anything besides the beer fridge and the bottles of ‘lotion’ that were placed around in every room. 

“Come on, we’re having a huge party tomorrow and the older frat brothers plan on wiping out the ol’ spinning vodka bottle. And we all need the practice so we don’t embarrass ourselves again,” Jisung pouted, “It’s totally not weird to kiss the homies.”

Jeno remembered the last party well, the sudden vanishment of the charming dreamies when the bottle came out was the talk of the frat house for weeks. Something about the young boys being all bark and no bite? In their defence, it was pretty intimidating when the party was basically a sausage fest. Kissing a dude was just more intimidating, you know? Especially when you lived with them, they were honest unlike girls if you sucked at kissing they’d tell you and everyone else. 

“Yeah, it’s not weird as long as you don’t get excited from it you know?” Renjun added, his eyes lowered and a smirk forming, “You aren’t gonna get excited are you?”

“Ew, no,” Jeno grumbled, “Just kiss each other or something.”

“But, you’re the only one who has any kissing experience,” Jaemin spoke up, “Are you really just going to leave us hanging when we need you most?”

Of course, they would use Jaemin as leverage. Out of all the dreamies that had joined Nu Chi Tau this year, Nana Jaemin with his twitchy black ears and tail has won over Jeno’s heart at first glance. Kissing him would just be weird, right? He was too pretty to kiss. If he kissed the other guys it wouldn’t be nearly as weird. Well, maybe Donghyuck too because he was notorious for crawling into bed with him when he couldn’t sleep. 

“Nana, you can’t guilt me into making out with my frat brothers, that’s just too far,” Jeno groaned, standing up from the uncomfortable couch, and tugging at the denim that had ridden up into his crotch escaping to the kitchen. The only thing on his mind was a warm cup of hazelnut coffee and enjoying his one night off from everything including studying, not to be playing a game of make-out with his best friends.

“Come on, Jeno, please we’ll literally do anything,” Donghyuck whined, following him into the open kitchen, leaning up against the plywood island the frat had built themselves. Three sad kittens followed closely behind him. 

Jeno looked around the kitchen, his eyes landed on the sink of gross dishes and moderately dirty kitchen that desperately needed to be thoroughly cleaned before the party tomorrow, it was just proper etiquette to not have your dishes not grime encrusted dishes filling the sink when strangers were coming to just make a bigger mess. 

“You know, the dishes are really starting to beat up my hands,” Jeno hummed, pulling down a tall mug from the cupboard and flicked the small switch on the side of the electric kettle. “And you know doing my share of the chores this month are taking away from my study time.” 

“We’ll do it,” The four-spoke in unison. Each of their ears pinning forward in excitement, eyes bright and sparkling under the fluorescent kitchen lights. 

Who was he kidding? How was he supposed to reject them, he was a push-over when it came to their twitching ears and fluffy tails, every time they pouted or whined he had to resist the urge to scratch their chins and give into them. But, after all, he was just weak to their charm making him the easiest target for all of their weird projects. Just last week he was an experiment for their experimental body shots. 

Their only excuse was that he had the best shirtless figure, so it only made sense that he’d be the test dummy, because well if it looked hot on him then it would be a hit at the next party. Turns out inhaling a fireball and cinnamon body shot was by far the worst idea next to the banana bols and whipped cream. The kitchen was left a mess as Donghyuck choked on cinnamon, Renjun accidentally inhaling whipped cream, and Jeno left cleaning liquor and cream out of way too many invasive places. But the look on the Coordinates faces when they walked into the kitchen, a mess of shirtless Dreamies and Donghyuck leaning over the kitchen sink with his face under the faucet trying to wash down the burning cinnamon. Those looks were completely worth the mess and added chores. 

“What do you guys have in mind?” Jeno groaned, spooning the instant coffee into his mug along with two sugar cubes and powdered creamer, he preferred flavoured liquid creamer but he was a broke college student who’d take what they could get. 

“Well spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to go in the closet for seven minutes,” Donghyuck hummed, leaning into the cupboard, “We’d fake it, but we don’t know who the hell we are going to get paired up with, so we want to practice to make sure we don’t freeze.”

“What happens if we get paired with another frat brother?” Renjun questioned softly, leaning into the kitchen island.

“Guess you’re kissing them,” Jeno shrugged, “They don’t give a shit who they kiss, they’re real big on rules.”

Renjun squeaked, “Could you imagine getting to kiss Johnny? I’ve heard his lips are the closest thing to heaven.”

Everyone looked over at the flushing cat, his ears dropping in embarrassment. 

“You’re so whipped,” Jisung teased, shoulder bumping Renjun softly. “We’ll help you guys get some practice in.’

“Wait— if you guys already had Jisung why do you need me?” 

“I can’t take them all on,” Jisung shrugged, turning to head to his room “Come, little ones let’s do this before Jeno backs out and the Coordinates get home.”

Jeno poured the hot water into the mug and stirred his drink with an annoyed sigh, eventually pushing himself off the counter and abandoning his fresh cup of coffee with the hopes of returning shortly, and in one piece.

♡♡♡

The five of them sat in a circle on the floor, legs crossed and ready to begin the game. A clear soda bottle laying in the middle of the floor between them, a hint of remaining blue liquid collecting on the side of the bottle.

“I can’t believe you guys are in college and have never kissed anyone before,” Jeno sighs, arms resting out behind him, bushy black tail curled into his lap. So he didn’t sit on it, again.

“I’ve kissed someone before, it just wasn’t some magical college make-out level,” Renjun protests, legs crossed over each other as he leaned forward anxiously.

Jaemin was the only one in the room who didn’t seem to be anxious, his eyes watching the soda bottle as if it would grow legs and runoff. 

“Just spin the bottle okay?” Jeno grumps, “I’ve got a hot date in the kitchen that will be cold in no time.”

“Why didn’t you bring your coffee with?” Jisung questioned. 

“Rule number one, unless you’re dating or you both drink coffee. Don’t kiss someone with coffee breath,” Jeno mumbles, “Wait, have you guys all brushed your teeth and shit?” All four nodded their heads in unison, “Okay good, and always keep gum in your pockets at all times especially when there could be kissing involved.”

“So much knowledge,” Donghyuck squeaked, “Do you know all of this from kiss people a lot?”

Jeno rolled his eyes, “I don’t kiss people a lot. I just had an experienced relationship in high-school.”

“Woah, so you got to kiss a girl whenever you wanted?” Renjun added. 

“Mmm, sure,” Jeno groaned, not bothering enough to correct that gender of his ex, “Are we going to spin the bottle yet?”

Donghyuck nodded and leaned forward, spinning the bottle in the center of the room. The clear bottle spun around in multiple full circles before coming to a slowed stop, the end of the bottle pointing towards Donghyuck. 

“Shit,” Donghyuck whined, “Don’t take me yet. I’m not ready!”

Jisung tsked, and turned to the next person to the left. The next person in line was Na Jaemin, the exact person that Jeno had been trying to avoid kissing. 

“Start the timer,” Jeno grumbled, standing up in a single movement and heading towards Jisung, Renjun, and Jaemin's walk-in closet. It wasn’t a large closet but it gave you enough wiggle room to get to your clothing. 

Jaemin followed, his expression unchanging as he neared the closet. 

“Ooo,” Donghyuck raises a brow, “Seven minutes in Jaemin should be interested.”

Jaemin turned around, glaring sharply at Hyuck, “Watch it. Or I’ll make you go first.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and pointed his phone screen towards Jeno and Jaemin, “Your time has started, hurry up.”

The timer was counting up fast, 30 seconds already marked on the ticking stopwatch. Jeno closed the door behind them, sealing them in the darkness. 

Jaemin reached over, flicking on the light switched that must have been beside the door. “I don’t like the dark.”

Jeno nodded, “So, do you just want to get it over with? Or do you want to talk about it before?”

“Get it over with,” Jaemin answered quickly, “But like no tongue or anything. That’s just weird.”

“Agreed,” Jeno nodded. 

The closet was barely lit up by the shitty light-bulb, an orange tint cast down them. Yet, Jaemin still looked stunning, eyelids closing slower as Jeno leaned forward. A simple action that took only a few seconds, but still somehow felt as if it had been put into slow motion. Each second multiplying while anxious tummies fluttered, awaiting the solid connection of lips. 

It made Jeno embarrassingly, anxious even though this wasn’t the first time that he had kissed someone, he had a lot of practice in this field, good reviews too. But it was just weird kissing your best friend, especially when it’s the one you have found yourself lying awake at night questioning if your feelings were purely platonic or something more. And there were far too many nights spent awake in late-night wonderings for this to be a good thing for their friendship. Jeno was regretting every choice he had made up until this moment. 

“Are you guys kissing yet?” Donghyuck shouted beyond the door, “You’re already under two minutes.” 

“Shut up,” Jeno growled, rolling his eyes. 

Jaemin snickered, eyes still shut tight. 

“Don’t encourage him,” Jeno whispered softly, finally sealing the remaining space that lingered between their mouths. Puckered lips finally meeting. Their first kiss shared in a shitty old closet. 

The final connection was delicate and soft, the type of kiss that some would consider a small peck. But neither party moved, lips pressed together firmly in thought, what would be the next move? It was awkward to say the least, both too lost in their internal panic to know where to go from here, until Jeno moved his jaw slowly, bottom lip dragging slowly over Jaemins sealed lips. 

That simple peck was a spark, a spark that was merely only the beginning to an out of control fire that would eventually course through their veins, burning hearts fueling the fire with each touch. 

Jeno was shocked, when a hand brushed against his cheek, fingers digging into the nape of his neck at the tender embrace. Jeno melted hard, the sudden embrace leaving him breathless. The deepened kiss stealing his needed oxygen, leaving him no choice but to fight back harder against Jaemin, trying to take back what was stolen. A tongue dragging over his bottom lip was the tipping point, first, he had stolen his oxygen and now he was going to steal his taste? Jaemin was a common thief in the night taking everything that Jeno had to offer in a single moment. Seven minutes was supposed to be easy, was supposed to go by quickly. So why did Jeno feel like he was trapped for eternity in the arms of a seductress. 

Jaemin pressed into him with a lewd whimper, fingers desperately weaving through Jeno’s faded blue hair, tugging roughly on the longer strands on top. Jeno could feel his ears heating as he lost the battle of control. 

There was a line and they were crossing it faster than Jeno could keep up, running straight into the blazing fire. Embers floating in the air around them, a warning sign that there was no going back, a world burned due to their reckless actions. The burning fire only grew, bright and brighter, heating their cheeks and insides as they continued to kiss, fueling the heat in their lungs. Their tummies fluttering together with a confusing mixture of pleasure and crippling anxiety. 

They had really done it, there was no going back from kissing your friend like this, this wasn’t a friendly kiss that you could look back on and laugh at, this was a needy, personal kiss filled with wet tongues and saliva swapping.

This was the kind of kiss where you would find yourself lying in bed for hours just touching your lips while replaying the kiss over and over, a kiss that left you with gut-wrenching butterflies every time you thought about it.

“Please,” Jaemin whimpered, “Please don’t regret this.”

“I won’t,” Jeno answered softly, his tongue darting past Jaemin’s parted lips again.

Tongues fighting together, sweet-steady drags as they tasted each other, a sword battle that neither would win. Jaemin whimpered, pulling back on Jeno’s hair rougher than before as his body trembled. 

"You taste so good," Jaemin breathed, chest rising and falling roughly while he tried to catch his breath. His black ears twitching uncontrollably on the top of his head, cheeks reddened, eyes flustered and glazed over in the shitty lighting. 

“Jaemin,” Jeno spoke slowly, closing his eyes at the realization slowly starting to sink into his chest. 

“Don’t,” Jaemin growled, nudging his head in between Jeno’s shoulder and neck. Wet lips pressing into the skin behind his ears, trailing down to his veiny neck. Desperate, needy, kisses pleading for them to stay like this for just a moment longer, even though their eventual seven minutes in heaven was coming to an end. 

Jeno tilted his head, falling victim to the feeling, “Nana,” he moaned feeling his body turn to jello as the younger sucked on his neck, a sneaky hand dragging over his crotch. There was no way that Jaemin didn’t have the experience, he was a lioness on a hunting frenzy, claws and teeth bared ready to destroy their prey. 

“Mmm,” Jaemin hummed back, tongue licking over the spot he had just bitten roughly. 

“Kiss me again,” Jeno groaned, pulling his head back. Lips reconnecting in an instant, his own hands greedily examining the black cat’s soft body. His fingers brushing over his smooth tummy under his grey sweatshirt, fingers having a mind of their own as they dragged over the elastic waistband of Jaemin’s boxers, swallowing the low whimpers that filled their shared kiss. 

Jeno moved his hands down onto Jaemin’s hips, using them as leverage to move them into a different position, “Nana, spread your legs.” Jeno tucked his left leg in between Jaemin's thighs, smiling into the kiss as the black-cat melted into the embrace, rubbing himself desperately against Jeno’s thigh.

“Oh, fuck,” Jaemin moaned, his own hips betraying him as he continued to rub himself against Jeno. ,

“Hey! Your seven minutes is way up weirdos,” Donghyuck shouted while pulling open the closet door rapidly, his eyes widening at the sight that no one had been expecting. “Holy shit is that how the coordinates are going to kiss people?? Oh my, no, we are freaking screwed guys, they’re going to devour us in the closet of shame!” Donghyuck let out a squeaky whine, “That’s it I'm not going to the party.” 

Renjun and Jisung peeped their heads over Donghyuck's shoulder, taking in a good look at Jeno and Jaemin still shamefully glued together. Jeno stared back at them with a blank face, Jaemin buried into his chest, hiding his flushed face.

“One, Donghyuck, you’re dramatic,” Jisung rolled his eyes, “Two, Donghyuck, we should give them some space.”

“Yeah, I agree. We can go make out in Jeno’s closet instead!” Renjun smiled, “Let’s do a three-way kiss, I’ve seen them in movies and it looks like fun.”

“What kind of movies have you been watching,” Jeno finally spoke up, brows lowering in concern as he looked over at Renjun.

“Special ones,” Renjun answered. 

Donghyuck looked back, “Three-way kiss?”With you two? In Jeno’s closet that’s also my closet? Are we not going to address the two in our closet!?”

“Nope, that’s their business, not ours, let’s go,” Jisung answered, grabbing onto Donghyuck's arm and pulling him out of the bedroom. 

The sounds of Donghyuck’s complaints fading down the hallways, a closing of a door signifying they had once again been left alone but this time with an entire room. 

Jaemin pulled away from Jeno’s chest, “Are they gone?”

“Mhm,” Jeno mumbled, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just a little embarrassed. Uhm I don’t know what came over me.”

“You’re fine, it happens when you enjoy kissing someone,” Jeno smiled, brushing his hand softly over Jaemin’s hair, patting down the messed up strands of black hair. 

“So, it’s not weird that I enjoyed that a lot?” Jaemin blushed, his hand coming up to brush over his bottom lip, “You’re a really good kisser.”

“I don’t know about that, you seemed to be the one doing most of the work there,” Jeno leaned forward, pressing a small peck to the Jaemin’s forehead. “It’s definitely not weird at all, we don’t even have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Thank you, Jeno. Should we go separate the three in your closet before they make a mess?”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Jeno chuckled. 

“And you should probably get your coffee before it gets cold.”

“Of course, Nana, want to have a coffee with me? We can play some rounds of zombies before the coordinates get home?”

“You’re on!” Jaemin scrunched his nose, “If I beat your ass, you’re giving me another kiss like that, kay?”

“Maybe,” Jeno smirked, licking his bottom lip slowly, “Let’s leave the dummies in the closet for a while and go play some rounds okay?”

Jaemin nodded, stealing a quick peck before finally pulling away from Jeno and grabbing his hand before walking out of the closet. Jeno shook his head slowly, as he walked behind Jaemin. Following where his hand was being guided. Something was telling him that their friendship had changed, but that was a topic for a different day. 

♡♡♡

Yuta and Johnny were the first to come home, dropping their bags at the floor door and peering over into the living to see Jaemin and Jeno in the living room playing zombies. 

“Where are the trouble-makers?” Johnny questioned, his eyes lowered suspiciously. 

“Upstairs in Jeno’s closet making out with each other,” Jaemin answered, quickly his eyes never leaving the TV. 

“Is that why Jeno has a huge-ass hickey on his neck?” Yuta questioned. 

“No, I did that,” Jaemin smiled, his whole body moving frantically as he avoided a swarm of zombies. 

“You dreamies are crazy this year, wanna go spook them Yuta?” Johnny smirked. 

Yuta nodded and they ran up the stairs into Jeno’s dorm-room. A few minutes later screams were heard as Johnny and Yuta held them, hostage, begging for kisses if they wanted to escape. 

“Well, Renjun will get to finally kiss Johnny,” Jeno snickered, “Want to go get food?”

“Mhm,” Jaemin nodded, "And it would appear that I've whooped your ass."

"I can see that," Jeno chuckled, "Come on let's go eat, you brat. And then after you can get your kisses." 

"Hey, Jeno?" Jaemin questioned sheepishly, "This changes things doesn't it?"

"Only if you want it too," Jeno smiled, brushing his fingers over Jaemins ears, melting softly, "And even if it does change a little, nothing will change that you're my adorable, Nana."

"Jeno!" Donghyuck shrieks, "You traitor!"

"We should go," Jaemin giggles, looking at the stop of the stairs before getting up off the couch, "Come on," Jaemin holds out his hand, "I'm hungry, and want to be kissed again." 


End file.
